Another World
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de Shion antes de su primera muerte.


**Resumen:** Los últimos pensamientos de Shion antes de su primera muerte.

 **Advertencias:** OoC ligero, muerte de un personaje.

 **Tipo:** Drama, Romance, Shonen-Ai, **Universo Original.**

 **Comentarios adicionales:** La canción es "Another World" de Beborn Betom, del álbum "Nightfall"; altamente recomendable. La historia divaga un poco.

 **.**

 **ANOTHER WORLD**

 **.**

 **PoV Shion**

Cansancio. Agotamiento. Extenuación. Esas palabras han sido mi realidad durante el último siglo.

Doscientos cincuenta años, con todos sus días y todas sus noches. Han sido más, en realidad, pero el número exacto no es importante. He vivido demasiado, he visto cosas que nadie más ha visto; he oído, probado y tocado cosas que parecían imposibles. He hecho cosas… cosas que ni siquiera tienen nombre. A través de todos estos años, de todo este tiempo me he desgastado. Estoy viejo, Dohko, estoy exhausto; todo duele, cuando me levanto, cuando respiro, hasta cuando observo. Estoy demasiado agotado, quiero dejar este mundo y lo haré pronto.

Si te hablara ahora posiblemente te burlarías de mí, cuando éramos jóvenes ese era tu entretenimiento favorito, ese y hacerme rabiar. Lo último no cambió en todos estos años, podía sentir el sarcasmo en cada una de tus cartas, en las veladas sátiras y los comentarios crípticos. Me alegraban. Me pregunto si te darás cuenta de que no llegará ningún otro mensaje. Puede que tardes mucho en darte cuenta, después de todo a veces estaba demasiado ocupado, más de una vez dejé pasar más de un año entre una carta y otra.

Es porque el tiempo siempre corrió distinto para mí, no tanto durante los primeros cien años, pero después… un día se fundía con otro, las noches no duraban nada. Dicen que el tiempo es mayor cuando eres joven y conforme te haces anciano se va encogiendo por el peso de los recuerdos. Es verdad. Estos años se me han diluido completamente. El ultimo día, el ultimo año… a duras penas los recuerdo, todo se mezcla y se confunde.

Justo ahora el tiempo va despacio. No debes saberlo, pero estoy muriéndome. No tengo quejas, el destino ha sido tan noble como para permitirme estos minutos para reflexionar sobre mí mismo. Quizá una parte de mí quería morir; quizá por eso reté a Saga en éste lugar, a solas (un error absurdo); quizá por eso desperté al demonio dentro de él. Sé que me odiarás por eso, sin embargo también era necesario.

Es verdad que no podía más, pero también sabes quién soy. Sabes que en todo el cosmos no hay secreto que se oculte a mis ojos; que no hay misterios en el porvenir para mí. Yo lo he visto, está cerca, un demonio oscuro que lo devora todo y lo hace renacer. Aquel que se va ahora, dejándome en el suelo de Starhill, mirando la cúpula estrellada allá arriba.

Los astros están vacíos para mí, porque sólo me aguarda la muerte. Es lo mejor, es lo que estaba predestinado. Todas mis cábalas apuestan por esta decisión, el cielo me ha indicado –de manera nada superflua– que sólo de este modo acabará bien. Si yo viviera, ¿qué favor podría hacerle a la niña-diosa un viejo que solamente conserva los huesos? Ya no tengo la fuerza para guiar los ejércitos, ni la paciencia para fungir como maestro, ni siquiera tuve el poder para expulsar la maldad de Saga, mi pequeño Saga…

Me consuela dejar el Santuario en buenas manos, sé que a su forma honrará el puesto que va a robar. Es joven, tan joven y tan fuerte... supongo que yo me volví demasiado viejo con el peso de los años, por eso me he vuelto tan amargo. Debo haberlo educado mal, o elegí mal a su maestro. Es la única forma en que puedo explicar que no me haya matado como era debido; Saga hizo un mal cálculo al atravesarme con el puño, golpeó demasiado a la izquierda, fallando así mi corazón y las grandes arterias; en cambio, me pulverizó el pulmón. Me dejó malherido, agonizante, pero vivo. En el momento en que me dio la espalda para irse pude haberlo matado de un solo golpe, pero no tuve la voluntad.

Ahora estoy solo y no queda nada. La sangre que se derrama desde mi pecho es un mar alrededor de mí, brilla con la luz de las estrellas, hoy es luna nueva y se ve casi negra, espesa, viva; sus reflejos cambian conforme se mueve y pareciera que está ardiendo. Crece, se expande y me acaricia. Me empapa el pelo, las ropas, las manos. Su aroma es acerado y profundo. El aire se escapa de mi pecho con cada respiro; son mis últimos gritos: un reclamo y una súplica. Es el momento más romántico de toda mi vida; es como un poema, una apología. Quisiera arder con el amanecer, que toda mi sangre se evaporara y que mi carne se volviera cenizas; me gustaría ese romance final, la balada de una muerte trágica y total; dejarlo atrás, todo atrás… que los vestigios se esparzan al viento y todo termine; que no quede rastro ni huella de mi existencia, que todo se desmorone. Para mí el mundo se acaba hoy y quisiera que no quedara nada de mí, pero voy a morir desangrado, será lento; pero eso está bien, eso me ha permitido estos minutos de reflexión, de paz.

Los utilizo para pensar en ti, desde luego. Hay algo que quiero confesarte, Dohko. Soy un hombre miserable. No tengo quejas de lo que ha sido mi vida, pero no ha sido una vida feliz. No ha sido plena. No ha sido… nada de lo que yo quería que fuera. Jamás tuve la suerte de poder ser egoísta, hasta ahora. Siempre viví por otros, hice lo que otros pedían o querían… lo lamenté mucho pero nunca cambié. Dohko, no puedes saber cómo el puesto de patriarca destruye a un hombre. No te imaginas la cantidad de daño que he debido hacer, la cantidad de vidas que he destruido y segado. Estoy resentido Dohko, estoy frustrado. Estoy desolado. ¿Te das cuenta de a cuantas cosas tuve que renunciar? ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño? ¿De lo mucho que me duele haber vivido como viví? ¿Cuánto pude equivocarme? ¿Cómo llegué a ser así? Esas preguntas me torturaron por años y años… ya no importa. Ya se ha terminado todo.

Morir ahora, antes de la guerra, puede parecer que no tiene ningún merito, ningún sentido, ninguna utilidad. Yo sé que no es así, pero quizá por eso me es tan placentero: quiero desaparecer, quiero la paz, el silencio, el frío, quiero dejar de ser yo, la no existencia: poder estar a solas unos minutos.

Sé que aún no termino con lo que vine a hacer aquí; pero probablemente esa sea una tarea que no se termina nunca. La tierra jamás estará a salvo, la paz no es algo de éste mundo. Yo soy el que está incompleto, inacabado. Quizá la muerte pueda remediar eso, pero parece ser inútil. Todo es inútil ya, no puedo cambiar lo que ya fue escrito.

He hecho mil cosas en mi vida, he cargado con una responsabilidad que no tenía por qué ser mía, he ido y vuelto por todo el mundo y sin embargo no me dirigía a ningún lugar, no había destino para mí, ni recompensa, más que esta. Todo este camino he tenido que hacerlo solo, esperándote, extrañándote, desesperándome por la soledad. Me he sentido tan vacío y tan abandonado que no puedo dar ni un paso más. A penas un respiro mas. Es todo lo que pueden pedir de mí. Quiero que este camino termine, que todo acabe, que todo desaparezca. Desaparecer yo.

Casi es tiempo, no tengo miedo. Espero que cuando te llegue la hora, tampoco lo tengas tú. Nunca he muerto, pero he vivido tanto que soy casi polvo. Mi muerte no es en vano, no desesperes, creíamos que no sobreviviríamos aquella vez, pero ahora… ahora vivir es lo que no tiene sentido, mi muerte es lo último que puedo ofrecerles.

Dohko, sé que no puedes escucharme, sé que no puedes mirarme, sé que no volveré a saber de ti jamás, estamos separados, totalmente alejados. Pero estos últimos momentos quiero que lo sepas: Me alegra que estés en la otra punta del mundo, no te quiero aquí. Lejos, a salvo. Estoy agradecido, de cierta forma; siempre creí que morirías antes que yo, saberte vivo es al mismo tiempo un consuelo y un dolor en mi garganta; envejece bien, muere en tu cama. ¿Qué sucede con los hombres cuando mueren? Tú y yo lo sabemos de sobra, sin embargo ese otro mundo, habrá furia y dolor, habrá libertad: será paz, ¡será paz, Dohko!

Puedo imaginarme el otro mundo como un océano interminable donde danzan únicamente dos colores: el cielo azul, completamente azul, sin nubles, ni sol, ni estrellas. Y la tierra como un mar de hierba verde, moviéndose en olas por el viento. Sin nada más, sin límites, ni bordes. Eterno. Allí estaré aislado, sin deseos, ni arrepentimientos; sin fantasmas ni demonios. En armonía. En la total paz del silencio.

Si supieras lo que estoy pensando seguramente te reirías sarcásticamente. Dirías que tengo mucha imaginación. Ciertamente te puedo imaginar a la perfección. Tu cuerpo ajado, disminuido; la piel marmórea, áspera y frágil; incluso el cabello, escaso y totalmente blanco. No sólo imagino, también recuerdo. Te evoco, atesoro con fuerza el primer día que te vi, no lloraré por esa memoria, no puedo, te quiero, te quise siempre. Es fácil recordarte, tu voz, la forma en que tu rostro cambiaba cuando me mirabas.

 _I still can hear you breathing  
as if you'd never gone away  
I still can feel your touch,  
your tenderness  
as if you were still there_

Tengo en mi memoria los días que pasamos uno al lado del otro. Las manos, los labios. Nunca conocí más allá en tu cuerpo, nunca traspasé los límites que nos ponían el deber, la decencia y la ropa. Con el paso del tiempo muchas cosas han ido desdibujándose, desapareciendo, mas tú siempre estás en mi mente, eres la fuente de mi fuerza. Quizá esa fuente se haya agotado hoy, pero la memoria sigue allí. El aliento de tus labios, el arco de tus cejas, el resplandor verde en el fondo de tus ojos cuando los golpeaba la luz del medio día. Tu barbilla dura y rasposa, la forma en que solías frotarla contra mi cuello. Tus dedos largos y cuadrados, con uñas cortas, debido a tu ansiedad por morderlas. Nunca lo hiciste frente a mí, esperabas a estar solo para no mostrar tu debilidad. Pero yo me daba cuenta, quizá por eso me enamoré de ti más de lo que es sano.

Aquello que me hace permanecer incompleto eres tú. Siempre fuiste mi mayor anhelo, mi mayor deseo. Sería inútil creer que es posible encontrar tu amor de nuevo. Cuando ella te ordenó irte, te fuiste. No miraste atrás, no hablaste. Sé que tú también me querías, que yo en tus ojos era el paraíso; pero nunca fuimos la prioridad del otro, la prioridad siempre fue ella. Me abandonaste por ella; yo no traté de detenerte, por ella. Tú elegiste en aquel entonces, no huir, no desobedecer, separarnos, alejarnos, te arrancaste de mí, me abandonaste… Sé que tenía que ser así, lo que fue una vez no puede ser de nuevo, el amor es flor de un solo día; no volví a encontrarlo por más que lo busqué en las entrañas de los astros; ni dentro de la tierra, en el capullo y el árbol.

Tuve que intentar contactarte; las primeras cartas no las respondiste. ¿Fue piedad lo que te motivó a aceptar mi contacto? ¿Fue misericordia? ¿O fue ese placer que siempre tuviste de burlarte de mí?

Lamenté tanto que te fueras, deseaba con toda mi fuerza que hubiera sobrevivido alguien más, cualquier otro, hasta el más bajo santo de bronce habría sido designado a tu misión si con eso te hubieras quedado conmigo. Pero te fuiste y me dejaste aquí, no miraste atrás. No te acordase de mí, ¿lo harás ahora? ¿Me extrañarás? Una parte de mí quiere creer que no.

Esa parte agradecería que no te veas tentado a venir aquí. Que no te dieras cuenta de mi extinción, que no supieras de mi muerte hasta que sea demasiado tarde, en meses, años… para entonces no habría nada que hacer. Nadie más se dará cuenta. Saga tiene planes que van más allá de mí y de ti, planes para todo el mundo. Planes que ya no son asunto mío.

Me pregunto qué harás cuando finalmente te des cuenta de que yo no estoy más aquí, me pregunto si podrás imaginarme como soy ahora o si me recordarás como aquel joven que conociste hace tantos años. Es un consuelo que no me hayas visto en todo este tiempo, que no tengas conciencia de cómo he decaído, de que tan avejentado estoy, de cuánto dolor tuve que llevar.

Jamás tendrás que verlo, dudo que quieras hacerlo, no sé si pueda destrozarte. ¿Ver mi cadáver te impresionaría? ¿Te importaría? Tal vez no. Nunca viniste, nunca lamentaste tu destino, ni tu misión; al menos no ante mí. Yo lo hice todos los días. Dormía y despertaba con el rencor en la boca, con el dolor en los ojos, porque todo lo que pudiera ver no serías tú.

También me pregunto cómo reaccionarán los demás al saber que he muerto, ¿llegarán a saberlo siquiera? Mi cuerpo permanecerá aquí para siempre. El único capaz de subir es Saga, y él no me dará sepultura. No hay más para mí en esta tierra, incluso los dioses me dieron la espalda. Sé que no hay destino para mí en el cielo, que poco o nada queda, una luz distinta y salobre me aguarda, aun no es tiempo; todavía me quedan unos segundos.

Ampárame, Dohko, consuélame, escúchame: No vengas, no vengas. No viniste nunca. No vengas ahora, cuando ya sería inútil. Pereceré hoy, pero no tengo miedo, no a estoy pensando en ti para torturarte, mi muerte no es para hacerte sufrir. No me recuerdes, no me imagines. No me busques. Tú tienes tu propia labor allá, como yo tuve la mía aquí. No abandones tu puesto, Dohko, no abandones esa cascada, si el sello se rompe antes de tiempo todo estará perdido. No va a servir de nada que remuevas las cenizas de éste cuerpo, que me bajes y me sepultes. Déjame yacer aquí, deja que el sol y el aire se deshagan de los restos. Que la carroña me consuma.

No quiero que vengas. ¿De qué serviría?, te haría morir al igual que estoy muriendo yo. No tiene caso. Déjalo atrás. Quiero irme de este mundo, para mí ha representado solo sacrificio, perdidas, dolor. Aléjate de aquí, nunca vengas al santuario, jamás quiero verte de nuevo en Grecia, no tiene caso que sucumbas en ella, ni que me busque entre estas piedras destrozadas y la fe dispersa. Yo estaré en otro sitio, en otro mundo. No tienes que preocuparte. Quédate donde tienes que estar, es una súplica, es mi última orden.

No necesitas preocuparte por mí, ese otro mundo, aquel que nos espera después de la tumba es todo consuelo para mí, todo esperanza. Déjalo estar. Si tuviera ahora mismo un pedazo de papel creo que ese sería todo mi testamento: Déjalo estar, déjame ir. No te pido mucho más, no me busques, no busques venganza, ni volver al santuario. La paz, Dohko, esa es la promesa de la muerte. Olvídate del sepulcro, no habrá tumba, pero habrá silencio. Habrá frío, no más luz, no más dioses, no más niños muriéndoseme en las manos.

Nadie encontrará mi cuerpo, no habrá ritos funerarios, no habrá paso por el Aqueronte, no habrá continuación para mí. Encontraré paz en otro sitio, un sitio que no es de nadie sino mío. Esa será mi felicidad, ¿te das cuenta? Un lugar que es sólo para mí. Quiero paz, quiero silencio, frío, una mortaja de olvido. Quiero poner mi cabeza en el regazo de la tierra y dejarme absorber por ella. Justo ahora, eso sería para mí la felicidad. No tienes que lamentarte por esta realidad, sabes que algún día tendrás que venir también y mientras tanto no necesitas inquietarte.

No quiero que te preocupes por mi destino, ni por mi alma. Todo eso se acaba ahora. Ahora mismo. Porque el mundo es de ella, se lo hemos entregamos, yo no puedo vivir en tal mundo, tengo que partir hacia otro, aquí jamás habrá paz para mí, ni tranquilidad, ni nada. Es inútil tratar de hacer surgir algo que no es posible. Para nosotros nada lo es, estamos solos, estamos aislados. Jamás volveré a verte.

No tengo problemas con la diosa, a ella ya le entregué toda mi vida. Me duele dejarla atrás, pero me alegra haber podido conocerla antes de morir, tengo que tener esperanza en que ella no puede morir todavía, que ella nos redimirá a todos nosotros.

No estoy llorando. Aunque sea el momento final no estoy llorando. No tengo por qué, no tendría sentido ni utilidad. El agua abandonaría mis ojos y mis sentimientos se apagarían; no quiero eso. Quiero que estos restos que llevo pegados a mi pecho desde hace dos siglos y medio sobrevivían, que superen todo, incluso mi muerte y se diluyan en el universo. El anhelo, el amor, todo lo que restringí, todo a lo que tuve que renunciar, que todo llegue al lugar que le corresponde, el lugar de donde nacieron: el pecho de ella. Que sepa que éste es el precio que paga un hombre por entregársele, por servirle, por ayudarla. Que sepa lo que nos pide cuando nos hace protegerla. Que lo sepa. Debo creer que ella no lo entiende, que si lo supiera no nos haría esto.

Pero no quiero que te lleguen a ti, tú te mereces algo mejor, te mereces un amor que no es mío ni de ella, una vida que va mas allá del servicio, de la lucha, incluso de la justicia; para ti quiero una vida que sea tuya. Sé que no la tendrás, en esta tierra somos todos esclavos, tú y yo abrazamos nuestras cadenas, nos solazamos en ellas, nos dábamos importancia y sentido en esta lucha, en esta entrega.

Agradezco haberla conocido, de todos mis pecados –no han sido pocos los que he ido acumulando por años– un parte se resarcirá con esto, nada lava como la sangre, en especial cuando lo que se quiere limpiar es sangre también. Yo tuve el mundo en mis manos y lo estrujé tanto como pude. Por eso no debemos buscar culpables, encontraré paz en la muerte y eso será bastante. Yo solo te quería a ti. No busques, no preguntes. Olvídalo y sigue adelante. Estoy cansado de todo y veo en las estrellas que morir es lo mejor, consuélate Dohko, permanece en tu puesto, no te des por vencido.

Estoy tan exhausto… solo quiero cerrar los ojos, solo quiero que la sangre deje de fluir, poder rendirme, poder descansar. Esto es paz, Dohko. Esto es todo lo que pido. El otro mundo, esa es toda mi esperanza. Ese es el mundo al que pertenezco, no a éste. Ya no.

Estoy resignado, vete, vete, solo quedan cenizas, date cuenta, ya no hay dolor, ni ira, ni pérdidas. Es hasta ahora que puedo respirar en paz, que puedo dejarme ir, Dohko, creo que por fin me marcho a casa. A otro mundo.

 _Don't you worry;  
they won't find my body  
I want you to know  
I found peace in another world.  
Don't keep digging,  
I want you to leave back  
away from the place  
where my ashes are buried._


End file.
